User talk:Starscream7
Archive is here. Archiving I've done it for you :D [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 20:30, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Laserbeak Hey SS7, checkout this MOC of Lasrbeak from Transformers: Dark of the Moon. I used Stringer 1.0's mask. I did see the movie and it was EPIC! It sucks that Ironhide is the first casualty though. *****/*****, 10/10 Aquamanfan2000 23:06, November 2, 2011 (UTC)Aquamanfan2000 hey, can i add prisioners in the H.F.P.C. please. --Tahu TKP 22:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: 4.0 I understand, but WM policy is that they don't come up on our wikis until they come out on Lego's site. Keep an eye out for them there, and send me a link when it comes up. The you can add them. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 03:55, November 14, 2011 (UTC) (Sorry it took me a while to get back to you. I just got back from a firework show) Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to actually see this proof before I can give away ''emergency admin powers. But, for the time being, you can rest assure that I'm active. I'll be monitoring activity all night while I work on the next chapter of DitF. If any vandals show up I'll block 'em really quick. ;P Don't worry. :[[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Re: 4.0 Well, if this was the Ninjago wiki I would say yes, but WM policy is they don't come put on our sites until they come out on Lego's. The minute it's out on Lego's site let me know and then you can. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 15:54, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that. You got some harassment from someone who came here from another wiki. Wasn't very nice so I removed it and blocked him. It'll probably still read as a new message so I should probably make sure it isn't wasted. :P Are you working on a story at the moment? :[[User:Matoro1|'Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Unfinishd pages First, I'd like to thank you for your outstanding amount of helpful edits to the wiki. Nice job! Asfor what I came here for, many of your pages are stubs/need cleanup. Some examples are Biomechanical Dinosaurs, Catox, or Flaming Nunchucks. I will deal with formatting issues, but could you tell me if you will finish some of these pages or can I delete them? 09:18, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate you trying "help" but i would like a heads up before you go changing things. Its work in progress im still trying to learn and it was Preston to Grander then Grander to Preston not just Preston to Grander. Thank you. Noshima69 03:36, December 7, 2011 (UTC) thanks for renaming William(infurno) but thats not his real name and he's not the same furno, he's a human version, i gave him a last name, it's Takeru because im making my own story of Hero factory Backgrounds I was reading Wikishmid's talk page, and I thought I should let you know that there is a thread on WMF about the wiki's background. WMF is the place to discuss anything and everything about the wiki. Check out the thread and post your ideas there! King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 04:36, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: 4.0 I would wait until either the Bios come out, or they get onto the products page. DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! Wikishmid 03:19, December 17, 2011 (UTC) You mean in the webstore? If they're there I ''guess you could put them up... DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! [[User:Wikishmid|'''Wikishmid]] 04:41, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Thnx and by the way are u blind as 1 blew up and the other was ripped out?Fyi my favourite tf is Topspin and i love the wreckers thnx and by the way my fave tf character is topspin Ottax14 21:51, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ok i forgot i needed your permission for the prison but it was abandoned right? anyway i am here to say that you are epic,please can you give me the movieverse wiki link?,I have seen DOTM and plz checkout my christmas contest on my blog. Thank you Ottax14 08:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: 4.0 2 Hmm, what? I don't kno what you're talking about. "Frustrated about all of the categorizing that needs to be done"? I'm not frustrated about anything here except for the amount of n00bs that come, make horrible pages, and then leave. Also, to anyone wanting to post messages on talk pages, that's what the button that says "Post message" at the top of the page is for. DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 02:35, December 25, 2011 (UTC) stuff i am sorry to hear of what happened to your computer.Anyways Did you enjoy your christmas i did!i got Rocka XL!also can i have permission to use the prison center in my mega prison article.also is it still used?and please i dont mind if you add villains to the mega prison AND you can choose to put them in solitary conefinement.also how do i make a signature? Ottax14 23:32, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Characters Can I use your characters in my story? Pluto2 18:52, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Stuff 2 ok firstly is the H.F.P.C used still?secondly i was going to use H.F.P.C in mega Prison,Third feel free to add vilains to Mega Prison you can also put them in Solitary confinement,fourth how do i make a signature? and fifth how is starscream voiced by? Ottax14 16:55, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Staff Meeting. Actually, there is no need for a staff meeting/thread, becaus the answer is no. People are not allowed to use models that were not created by them without permission. Same for characters. My suggestion would be to ask them on their talk page if they got permission, and if not, or you don't get a response, let me or Shmid know and we will delete it. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 04:45, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Transformers hey starscream i own a wiki called custom transformers characters wiki.(find it in my favourite wikis)and was wondering wether you would like to join.we opened a few days ago and only have me and another user.and i know you like transformers.so please join. Ottax14 08:56, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Moving Bionicle pages , A vote has been passed saying that all Bionicle related pages are to be moved to the Hero Factory Crossover Wiki. I will give you a week to move the pages yourself, then they will be moved by me. DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 06:39, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I suppose they can stay. (Since I didn't find any mention of the actual Bio, universe on your pages.) It is a crossover page. Sorry, but that should be moved. DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 01:07, January 24, 2012 (UTC) No, not really, the Tx-9000 was a MOC made from spare parts, the name was just to make it seem futuristic :-). But now that you mention it, it does kind of seem similar.OonieCacola 02:03, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Can i use something? Can i use the hydro Fuel launcher for a character of mine? Can i use Scott Maximus in one of my stories? Ottax14 21:31, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Can You help me? Starscream 7, can you please help me with my hero and villain MOCS. I have always enjoyed your heroes and villains. Post something in my talk page whenever you want! NgoRocktoro 02:25, February 5, 2012 (UTC) LDD To change the color: #Go to the top, click "View." #Click LDD Extended. #Click the Paint Tool, then choose color. The latest update to it added a some BIONICLE pieces. --'Recgameboy' | "Always baked, never fried." 02:36, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Deleted post Thanks for the response but I was just wondering about an idea for a moc but I figured it out before I even asked the question. Thanks SS7 CC-0413 01:33, February 8, 2012 (UTC) PS I'm glad to see I found another big fan of the Jurassic Park series :) I have been on the JP wiki And its great! I love seeing the pages on the old JP3 toys that I own. I am also a big fan of Spielberg but there is just one small problem...I am absolutly terrified by Jaws! hahha CC-0413 01:48, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hahahaa yeah I loved JP cause I love dinosaurs. I was able to say their ridiculous names when I was a toddler. I agree with you on the Jaws sequals. Jaws 1, to me, is the scariest film of all time because it there is a huge possibility of a homicidal shark to go on a rampage. The others killed it though its really a shame, they took away all the fear and excitement from the originals. But what can you do :) CC-0413 20:51, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I love it dude I would pay to see that CC-0413 01:12, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Actually I have a few stories. One is based off of the breakout in Hero Factory and how the villians take over the city forcing the civilians and heroes into hiding. The others I am still working on. CC-0413 01:22, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I love your stories especially Blades, almost all Jaws movies in one....NICE! I like that whole breakout type idea with villians running wild sending everyone into termoil. I really want to focus my story on the heroes struggling to fight back and ultimatly leading to defeat and corruption. CC-0413 01:33, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks dude same to you :)CC-0413 02:19, February 9, 2012 (UTC) You're a b'crat of CHFW. You need to be everywhere. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 02:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC) What? I leave for a short while, The talk page went gone. More people are editing rapidly. Cool. I think the message wall was annoying but more conveinent. Oh, and thanks for the user of the month... MineCraft Sorry to ask, but, is it possible to create a blog solely for the update of the client, since TwinkieCraft, my server, is continually being updated. However, the 2-3 people how want to play do not have any other social medias that I can use to contact them. So, can I create a blog post, that only I can edit, and no one can reply to? Thanks. [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']] GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 23:33, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: IK, I deleted anything that I said about that. I don't know how I could've thought that was your char. :P [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 05:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Deleted Articles Sorry for eavesdropping SS7, but I think I can sort of answer your question. Lately a lot of us have been working hard to clean up the place, including a lot of deletions. For some odd reason though, there was a massive (and I really mean massive) deletion just now, not sure what it was, but I hope it wasn't a site glitch. -Oonie We'll save this wiki.....together!!! 00:45, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I was changing the background colour, slightly, and I then saw the massive drop. I checked all of the contribs, histories, and advanced dashboard of the admin control panel, and there was absolutely no record of massive deletions, from me, or anybody. I think it was a massive glitch. I'll do my best to figure out how this happened. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 01:22, July 16, 2012 (UTC) MOAR EAVESDROPPING!!! Look at the front page; 970-ish pages. Now go to any other page; 1,000-ish pages. Glitch. :| [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 04:22, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Uh, you realise sysop has the rollback ability by default, right? What I'm getting at, is that you've given duplicate rights to 21bub21. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 11:00, July 16, 2012 (UTC) CTW Hey, I'm pretty sure someone already told you about the Custom Transformers wiki, But I thought I'd ask if you'de come. I found a week or so ago and I put in a adoption request. I haven't got a response yet, but The wiki needs people to help it get on its feet. I know your busy with being a B'crat on CHFW and all, but i know you like transformers. You don't have to come, It's just an offer. [[User:DeltaStriker|'I']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'am']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'AWSOME!']] 01:29, July 26, 2012 (UTC) K. Oh, and I discovered why the request hasn't been answered. I need a while to meet certain requirments, etc etc. [[User:DeltaStriker|'I']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'am']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'AWSOME!']] 01:48, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Home Page Hey, the _____ of the Months need to be updated. [[User:DeltaStriker|'I']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'am']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'AWSOME!']] 00:47, August 2, 2012 (UTC) LEGOJANG articles I hate to undermine you but it would seem that LEGOJANG has a usage policy that allows people to copy his creations dependant upon the condition that they give his credit where it is due. For this reason, the Jessica Alba page is within its rights to exist. However, your deletion of it was largely justified. Copying other people's work is something we obviously look down on, but, as far as copyright rules state, the page is the property of the creator. He tweaked the creation and gave JANG credit, which means it should be allowed to stay. On the flip side, though, the article is considered a stub and I will be making sure that it is deleted if unchanged/is not compeltely re-writen for another month. :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] New front page Okay, so, I added a little something to front page. However, without some knowledge of wikitext, it can be difficult to edit. So, if the admins ever need to update the ...of the Months, me, or someone else with wikitext knowledge will have to help. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 04:22, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Staff Promo. Based on your last promotions, I think that Oonie has enough votes to be promoted to rollback. [[User:DeltaStriker|'Something Will]] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'Rise At']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'Some Random Time']] 22:16, August 12, 2012 (UTC) WikiMetru and CSW Hello. I am BetaDude, and I am the founder of the Custom Slizer Wiki. I would like the CSW to join the WikiMetru, but I am not sure who I would contact about that. Do you know? [[User:BetaDude|'Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Hippi-ness']] 20:17, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Reply to Your Message About My Blog Thats ok. I just though the community should know about it. Read the Manual of Style today! 13:20, September 21, 2012 (UTC) WIki Metru Hey, what happened to the Wiki Metru section on our header menu? I'd fix it, if I was an admin, but I'm not. Anyways, what happened to it? Also, have you gotten a chance to check out the Custom Transformers wiki yet? Read the Manual of Style today! 00:48, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Bioniclezilla77 (talk) 15:11, October 30, 2012 (UTC)Bioniclezilla77 There are new 2013 pics of the new sets online, what do I do. Bioniclezilla77 (talk) 17:35, November 1, 2012 (UTC)Bioniclezilla77 I struck a quaza stone! Bioniclezilla77 17:03, November 29, 2012 (UTC)Bioniclezilla77 How do you add wikis to wikimetru? Bioniclezilla77 18:56, November 29, 2012 (UTC)Bioniclezilla77 How do you add a video? Admin Question Hey SS7, I was wondering...is that vote for the second Bureaucrat still on? Because I feel kinda silly with my name sitting there with nobody voting and nobody caring :/. If it's not happening, then I'll take my name down. If not, then we may need a reminder of sorts to get everyone to vote and such. Also, with BTD gone for a time, don't we need a temporary Admin to fill in for him? I would be happy to volunteer, even if it's only for a few weeks. It would make it easier for me to purge through the cleanups and such, and it would keep the staff's numbers up. However, it's your choice. If you want to hold a vote for the temp, then ok. If you think we don't need a temp, I'll continue to help as I usally do. But if it becomes necessary, I am willing to step up to the responsibility. Monologuing Killed the Villain 23:12, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Got it. I will remove my name from the page. Monologuing Killed the Villain 01:31, December 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Christmas Contest No probs. Hope to see you soon. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 05:49, December 14, 2012 (UTC) spoilers Bioniclezilla77 22:12, December 23, 2012 (UTC)bioniclezilla77 Now that you can buy the winter sets, are the images still spoilers? RE:Confirmation Of course. I can't use them anyways, since I have no access to the css pages. But, I might as well get started. It'll be good practice, anyways. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 03:43, January 1, 2013 (UTC) re Aye, I understand, but I don't really want to undo Monasti's blocks too much. :\ I suppose I have to. I'll talk it through with people and see what happens. But I'm glad we can overcome the past and actually make our wikis friendly. :) --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/78/Thatdevilguy5.PNG (Talk) 01:52, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Layout Guide I would like to suggest the creation of a Layout Guide (LG). This would provide our users with guidelines on how to create a good looking article. If you want, I can set one up and you can modify it. It would help us look more organized. DeltaStriker 17:31, January 6, 2013 (UTC) It's being discussed on the WMF right now. I'd get over there if I were you. DeltaStriker 02:38, January 7, 2013 (UTC) DeltaStriker Bioniclezilla77 14:05, January 10, 2013 (UTC)BZ Um, I had questions on why the pics on alpha team with all the teammates and he said, "stop being a brat and follow the rules so then he put a spam filter on me. Why? Main Page Since bub has not finished the main page, I was wondering if I could remodel it so it matches the other WM sites. Is that ok? DeltaStriker 15:47, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I was messaging you when you published the blot :P I have done this sort of thing before on SlizerPedia and the Warriors Canon Wiki. It is pretty easy, though I would probably add a thing or two to make it unique. I had contacted bub about finishing it a couple months ago, but nothing came from it. DeltaStriker 16:00, February 5, 2013 (UTC)